


Get Him Out My Hair

by ikindaneedahero



Series: Little Petal [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fluff, Gen, Infantilism, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikindaneedahero/pseuds/ikindaneedahero
Summary: this popped into mind as an entry for HP Daddy Fest's mini fic bingo! might expand in this universe later - HP has a sad lack of any non-sexual age play / littles are known universes!Prompts: (non-sexual) age play, cargiver x little, hair-pulling (not sexual)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Little Petal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Get Him Out My Hair

**Author's Note:**

> this popped into mind as an entry for HP Daddy Fest's mini fic bingo! might expand in this universe later - HP has a sad lack of any non-sexual age play / littles are known universes! 
> 
> Prompts: (non-sexual) age play, cargiver x little, hair-pulling (not sexual)

As Draco stood nursing a can of what was called sprite, he was certain there was no fate worse than attending the birthday party of a spoiled little. It only got worse as his crying girl came out of the Floo on the hip of his husband. Her hair looked to be in two rat’s nests that had Draco cringing.

He didn’t even turn to look at Remus and Sirius, knowing they’d share a smug ‘Hermione would never’ look. Draco thought their darling brat was a little know-it-all who gave his girl hell for being a girly girl. Pansy, however? She was Draco’s darling, the apple of his eye, and unlike his husband, he was willing to put on blinders to her flaws.

“Come to papa, darling,” Draco crooned, pulling his unusually ratty-looking girl into his arms before turning a dark stare towards his husband.

Harry’s glasses were covered in little girl tears and fogged up with his sigh. “She didn’t want to let the elves do her hair, so I did it.”

Draco scoffed before pressing a kiss to Pansy’ head and walking out of the foyer into the empty kitchen. “It couldn’t look worse.”

Pansy let out a louder cry that drew a sympathetic look from Draco and an eye roll from Harry.

“He yanked my hair, papa!” the girl cried, nuzzling into his neck.

“My poor little flower… papa will fix it.”

Harry watched helplessly as his husband fixed their little’s tangled hair into neat braids, receiving nary a whimper.

“Wishing you adopted a boy?” Ron snorted loudly, drawing a scathing look from Draco. Thankfully, Pansy was focused on chattering to Draco about everything she’d done while he gone.

“Really?” Harry muttered, shaking his head at his oldest friend. For an auror, he had the empathy of a teaspoon.

“Need a drink?”

“No,” Harry replied, knowing his husband would kill him. Draco’s party philosophy was show face and get the hell out. Harry normally ended up staying while Draco and a sleepy Pansy left, actually enjoying the company of friends and family in one place unlike his surly loves.

Ron nodded, walkingout.

“There,” Draco said, satisfied. “Need the potty before we say hello?”

Pansy scowled as her papa touched the padding between her legs, clearly not trusting the shake of her head.

Harry hid a smile at the familiar routine.

“Be nice, daddy?” Pansy asked, hopping off Draco’s lap.

“Daddy’s sorry, petal.”

Pansy smiled, looking just as Slytherin as Draco. “Pansy gets presents?”

“Today is about Hermione.” Harry tried to be firm. Draco hid his smirk.

“Ouch, Pansy hurts,” she whimpered, patting the crown of her head.

Harry was pink glitter putty in her hands. “Daddy will give you a present, if you’re nice to Hermione.”

His girl let out a happy noise, all alleged pain forgotten. “I love you daddy!”

Harry sighed again, ignoring his husband’s undignified snort before pulling Pansy to his side. “I love you more, petal.”

Outsmarted once again.


End file.
